ALICE
by Tea and Shortbreads
Summary: Alice la hija de Malcolm McAllistair ministro de Gran Bretaña ha sido secuestrada. Sherlock pide ayuda al Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

\- Por favor no—Estas fueron las últimas palabras que pronunció antes de desmayarse en el suelo. Alice McAllistair, hija del Miembro del Parlamento y Ministro de economía acababa de desplomarse después de haber sido torturada hasta límites que nunca se habían alcanzado. Ni siquiera gritó cuando su secuestrador le arranco una uña. Era tal su dolor que no tuvo ni fuerzas para ello…

Habían pasado 24 horas desde la última vez que Malcolm McAllistair había visto a su hija cuando está se iba para el instituto. Al principio había pensado, ya que estaba en la época de exámenes, que se había quedado a dormir casa de una amiga. Después de preguntar a cada una de ella que le dijo que no el diputado empezó a temerse lo peor. O Alice se había fugado de casa o alguien la había secuestrado. Había llamado a Scotland Yard cuando no había vuelto del colegio por la noche y la policía de Londres le había informado que hasta que no hubiese pasado un tiempo prudencial no podían hacer nada. No podía esperar más y decidió llamar a Mycroft para que este lo pusiera en contacto con su hermano el famoso detective Sherlock Holmes.

\- Buenos días señor Holmes, me alegro que haya acudido. Supongo que su hermano le habrá puesto al corriente de todo.

\- Si Ministro. De momento tenemos que esperar un poco, hay que ser prudentes, no sabemos si es una fuga o un secuestro por mucho que lleve 24 horas desaparecida. ¿Ha informado a la prensa?

\- De momento, no, pero tarde o temprano tendré que hacerlo. Es muy difícil no saber nada después de tantas horas.

\- Voy a necesitar que me informe de varias cosas referente a su hija. Su colegio, el horario de clase, que asignaturas tenía el día que desapareció, el nombre de sus profesores, actividad extra escolar, pasatiempos, gustos, quienes son sus mejores amigas, con quien se lleva peor…

Habían pasado ya 36 horas y faltaban aún 12 horas para que Scotland Yard empezara las primeras investigaciones. La policía británica seguía a rajatabla los recursos legales para empezar a trabajar. Malcolm McAllistair no podía esperar más tiempo por eso había hecho llamar al detective.

\- Señor Holmes, ¿me va ayudar?

\- Si. —Fue recopilando toda la información que el miembro del parlamento le iba proporcionando sobre su hija cuando llamaron a la puerta. Entregaron un sobre al mayordomo.- Por favor me permite. Podría prestarme un par de guantes y darme el sobre por favor. Gracias. —Una vez abierto, encontraron una nota con palabras recortadas en la cual se confirmaba lo peor. Alice había sido secuestrada. Iba acompañada de una uña ensangrentada. La noticia tardó muy poco en llegar a todas las redacciones y unos minutos más tardes la casa del ministro en el barrio de Mayfair tenía a toda la prensa londinense delante esperando cualquier información.

\- ¿Tengo que salir?

\- Si pero hable lo justo.

\- No sé qué decir. No podría usted salir por mí.

\- No soy muy de hablar con la prensa. Si le soy sincero no me gusta nada.

\- Por favor, hablamos de mi hija.

\- Bueno, haré un esfuerzo.

\- Gracias. —Salieron a hablar con la prensa.

\- Buenas tardes, noches. Soy el detective Sherlock Holmes y portavoz de la familia McAllistair en este asunto. Alice ha desaparecido.

\- ¿Cuándo ha sido?

\- Salió ayer por la mañana a las 8 de casa y desde entonces no ha vuelto. Lleva 36 horas desaparecida.

\- Señor Holmes, por favor, ¿tiene alguna pista?

\- No, no la tengo. Y eso me va a provocar más de un dolor de cabeza. Creo que voy a necesitar urgentemente que un Doctor me traiga alguna aspirina. —dijo el detective mirando a la cámara.- Buenas noches y gracias.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Chiswick.

\- Doctor, ¿crees que te está mandando un mensaje?

\- Ni idea, esperare unas horas a ver si vuelve a contactar conmigo.

En la mansión del ministro todo seguía igual. Sherlock iba y venía mirando por la ventana, algunos periodistas seguían ahí a la espera de alguna novedad. Como no recibía noticias del Doctor colgó en la cuenta twitter del ministro un mensaje que en algún momento llegaría hasta él.

El móvil de Donna parpadeo de nuevo.- Doctor, mira, creo que es para ti.

\- Habrá que ir. —Unos minutos más tarde el señor del tiempo llamaba casa del ministro.

\- Buenas noches, soy el Doctor, me ha llamado el señor Holmes.

\- Doctor, me alegro que estés aquí. —dijo el detective.-Supongo que sabrás por qué te he llamado.

\- Si claro, solo hablan de ello en la tele y la radio. Donna está enganchada a todo lo que dicen sobre el tema. ¿Qué vas a necesitar de mí?

\- Tenemos que interrogar a unas cuantas personas. Creo recordar que estuviste investigando en un colegio hace unos años. Eso me contaste la primera vez que nos conocimos.

\- Efectivamente fue hace unos años.

\- Podrías encargarte de hablar con ellos a ver si sacas alguna información.

\- Hablaría primero con la gente de casa, ¿no?

\- Ya lo he hecho. La última persona que la vio fue el señor James el chófer que la dejo a la puerta del colegio.

\- ¿Se sabe si llego a entrar?

\- Si, al menos hasta después de comer sabemos que estuvo en el colegio. Luego ya no podemos decir nada. Es la única información que tenemos referente a su día en el instituto. No se sabe nada de lo que pasó a partir de las 4 de la tarde cuando se supone tenía clase de golf.

\- ¿El golf lo practica en el colegio?

\- Si, el colegio tiene campo.

\- ¿Y hay algo que haga que no sea dentro del colegio?

\- Tiene clase de repaso de matemáticas.

\- Tenemos que averiguar si fue a su clase de golf y luego si fue a la clase de matemáticas. Y en función de eso ya iremos viendo como seguimos con la encuesta. —Llegó el mayordomo para anunciar que la cena estaba servida en el gran comedor. Apenas probó bocado el ministro, no podía. Saber su hija secuestrada le quitaban las ganas de comer. El Doctor y Sherlock sí que comieron. Mañana les esperaba un largo día. Cuando terminaron de cenar, se despidieron del ministro y agradecieron su invitación a dormir pero se fueron cada uno a su casa. Sherlock a Baker Street y el Doctor a casa de Donna. Mañana empezarían a investigar quién había secuestrado a Alice y por qué.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice se despertó, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de vendajes, habían curado sus heridas. Miró a su alrededor y un hombre se le acerco.

¿Por qué me haces esto?

Tu padre ha destruido mi vida, voy a destruir la suya. Tranquila tus heridas estarán curada en un par de días. Y tú uña ya volverá a crecer.

Eres cruel.

Me encanta serlo, sabes.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué te ha hecho mi familia?

Te lo he dicho, destruirme la vida. No sabes lo feliz que estaba dándote clases de golf los jueves por la tarde. Era una de mis mejores alumnas.

¿Por qué lo dejaste?

Pregúntaselo a tu padre. ¿No te pareció curioso que del día a la mañana ya no me vieras?

Me dijeron que estabas enfermo.

Si claro, enfermo. Estuve en la cárcel por algo que no había cometido.

Mi padre es ministro de economía. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

Hizo que me encerrasen. Por suerte tuve un buen abogado y conseguí salir y lavar mi imagen. Pero durante los meses que estuve entre rejas mi odio hacia tu padre fue creciendo poco a poco...

Mientras tanto en la mansión McAllistair.

Voy a hablar con el profesor de matemáticas.

Yo mientras tanto hablaré con las compañeras de golf de Alice. Ya sabemos que desapareció en este momento.

El Doctor se fue hasta el campo del golf del colegio y Sherlock se fue a casa del profesor. El detective llamó a la puerta varias veces pero nadie le contestó. Llamó al móvil pero estaba desconectado. Pasó detrás al jardín y llamó de nuevo dando golpes a la puerta de la cocina. Nadie le contestaba. Miró si podía abrir la puerta y así fue. Entró y con mucho cuidado llegó hasta la puerta del salón donde había sangre en el suelo. Se acercó un poco más y entonces vio un cuerpo con la garganta rajada de par en par. Era el profesor, no tenía la menor duda.

¿Doctor, alguna novedad?

Si, al parecer el año pasado el profesor de golf de Alice dejó de darle clases y no se supo nada de él. He investigado y al parecer fue acusado de algo con una alumna.

¿Esta alumna es Alice?

No pero si su mejor amiga.

Habla con ella.

No va ser fácil. ¿Y tú?

El profesor de matemáticas está delante de mí con la garganta cortada y completamente desangrado. Así que el pobre hombre no es el secuestrador. Tú crees que el profesor de Golf podría estar detrás de esto.

Tiene toda la pinta pero tengo que hablar primero con la amiga de Alice. Y luego ya vemos juntos que hacemos.

Ya han llegado los forenses, voy a casa de los McAllistair. Te veo ahí luego...

Hola Astrid, ¿Podemos hablar?

No hablo con extraños.

Ah sí perdona, soy John Smith, comisario de Scotland Yard. ¿Tienes idea de por qué estoy aquí?

Si y váyase. Bastante daño ha hecho esta niñata.

¿Me puedes explicar que pasa?

Pregunte a su padre.

Te lo pregunto a ti, Astrid. Dime que ha pasado y por qué piensas que Alice ha hecho daño. ¿Te lo ha hecho a ti?

Ella directamente, no, pero ha contribuido a ello. Yo era feliz con James.

¿Quién es James?

El profesor de Golf.

Dejo de daros clases.

Por culpa de Alice. Celos. No soportaba verme con él. Y se inventó toda una historia.

Y usted no dijo nada.

No me hubieran creído.

Astrid, si sabes dónde está James, por favor dínoslo.

No lo sé y si lo supiera no lo diría.

Puede que tenga a Alice.

Me da igual...

En algún lugar al norte de Londres.- Te he seguido durante un año, he sido tu sombra, desde que salías por la puerta hasta que volvías a tu casa. Cada día la misma rutina hasta el otro día. Por cierto, siento lo de tu profesor de matemáticas. No veas como gritó cuando el rajé la garganta. Me gustó verlo desangrarse.-Alice lo miró asustada.-¿No lloras tan siquiera un poquito?- No...

Has averiguado algo con Astrid.

Tenía una aventura con James y según ella Alice se puso celosa e inventó algo para vengarse de él.

Por eso dejó de dar clases.

Si. Tenemos una manera de averiguar lo que pasó estos días.

¿Cómo?

Doctor, ¿me lo preguntas a mí?

Ir podemos ir pero no podemos cambiar lo que ha pasado. Nos puede ayudar en averiguar dónde está Alice y como llegar hasta ahí pero nada más.

Hagámoslo.

¿A dónde quieres volver?

A la mañana de su desaparición. Cuando sale de casa.

Disculpe Doctor, ¿pero cómo hace para viajar en algo tan pequeño?

Entre y lo entenderá. —El señor McAllistair entró dentro de la TARDIS y puso la misma cara de asombro que ponían todos lo que entraban por primera vez en la caja azul.- No lo entiendo.

Yo muchas veces tampoco. Si quiere venir vengase pero no puede interferir en nada de lo que va a ver a partir de ahora. Puede incluso que se vea a sí mismo. Sherlock, ¿preparado?

Si.

Unos minutos más tarde se encontraban a la mañana del día en el que Alice fue secuestrada. Esperaron en la esquina que saliera y la fueron siguiendo durante el resto del día.

Es el, ahí.

¿Quién?

Su profesor de Golf. Ahí tomando un café en aquel bar. Me dan ganas de ir y partirle la cara ahora mismo.

No puede. Ya sé que no son las ganas que faltan pero no puede. —Unos instantes después Alice salía de su clase de golf e iba caminando sola por la calle cuando fue abordada por James.

¿Qué tal Alice?

Hola James.

¿No te alegras de verme?

Me tengo que ir. Adiós.

Por favor Alice, por los viejos tiempos, quiero enseñarte algo que tengo guardado en el coche y será mejor que vengas.- le dijo el profesor cogiéndola por el brazo. –Ah y sobretodo no grites. —Alice no se puso resistencia y fue hasta el coche en el cual James la empujó dentro.

El Doctor con Sherlock y el señor McAllistair miraban con asombró lo que pasaba. Se acercaron todo lo que pudieron hasta el coche y vieron a otra persona dentro. Era Astrid que besaba a James y no parecía disgustarle.

Maldita niñata.

Cogieron un taxi y siguieron el coche que iba hasta las afueras del norte de Londres. Vieron como James acompañado de Astrid sacaba a Alice del coche y la metía dentro de una casa abandonada.

Voy a entrar.

Aquí no entra nadie.

¿Quién es usted para darme órdenes?

Soy el Doctor y aquí mando yo. ¿Quiere salvar la vida de su hija?

Si.

Pues entonces cállese y no interfiera en lo que Sherlock y yo hagamos a partir de ahora. —Esperaron y vieron que James salía de casa pero sin Astrid.

¿Se habrá quedado con Alice?

Seguramente vigilándola.

Vamos a tener una charla muy interesante con ella en un momento cuando salga de clase. —Y entraron de nuevo en la TARDIS para volver al tiempo presente.


	3. Chapter 3

El Doctor junto a Sherlock y el ministro volvieron a la TARDIS emprendieron el viaje de vuelta a la época actual. Aterrizaron en el jardín de la mansión de los McAllistair.

\- ¿Qué hora es?

\- Las 4 de la tarde.

\- ¿Llegamos a tiempo para ir a ver a Astrid y hablar con ella?

\- Supongo que sí, si necesitáis que un chofer os lleve, lo hará, tardareis menos tiempo.

\- Sherlock, ¿vamos?

\- Vamos.- Los dos hombres se fueron prometiendo al ministro que lo tendrían informado de todo. Establecieron un código de contacto vía mail sin necesidad de hablar por si pasaba algo raro. A los pocos minutos llegaron a la puerta del colegio justo en la entrada del campo de golf. Al estar todo el recinto rodeado de una pared de piedra alta de tres metros era imposible para Astrid escapar. Estuvieron un buen rato esperando pero no la vieron. Habían visto salir unas cuantas chicas pero ni rastro de Astrid. Los dos hombres se miraron.

\- ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

\- Creo que sí. Se ha escapado delante de nuestras narices. Encima lloviendo, te puedes camuflar sin problemas.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

\- Intentamos a ver si está en su casa. ¿Crees que nos ha visto?

\- Vernos no, pero desde el otro día sabía que volveríamos a querer hablar con ella y ha hecho por donde no podamos hacerlo. –Los dos hombres cogieron un taxi y se fueron casa Astrid que vivía con su madre en el barrio de Kensington. Llamaron a la puerta, les abrió la señora del servicio.

\- Buenas tardes, ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

\- Buenas tardes, Buscamos a Astrid, necesitamos hablar con ella.

\- Un momento por favor. Voy a llamar a la señora de la casa.-Se fue y unos minutos más tarde volvía con la madre de Astrid.

\- Caballeros, ¿qué puedo por ustedes?

\- Hola soy el Señor John Smith de Scotland Yard y él es el señor Sherlock Holmes, nos gustaría hablar con su hija.

\- ¿A propósito de?

\- Está metida en problemas muy grave.

¿Cómo?

\- Secuestro, tortura, cómplice de asesinato.

\- Un momento, ahora la llamo. —Salió del salón y fue en busca de su hija. Volvió al instante pero sin ella. –Lo siento, no está. Habrá salido. ¿Qué raro que no haya dicho nada? Por favor díganme que está pasando.

\- Supongo que habrá oído sobre el secuestro de Alice McAllistair.

\- Si claro, es la mejor amiga de mi hija.

\- Pues tan amigas no son. Por lo que sabemos es más bien lo contrario.

\- Y que tiene que ver mi hija con su secuestro.

\- Pues sabemos que quien la ha secuestrado tiene relación de amistad y más con su hija.

\- ¿Mi hija con un novio?

\- Así es.

\- ¿Y quien se supone que es?

\- James el antiguo profesor de Golf.

\- No puede ser. Pero si lo acusaron de pedofilia por tener una relación con una chica del instituto.

\- Esta chica es Astrid. ¿No lo sabía?

\- No, no me dijo nunca nada sobre ello.

\- Bueno señora, tenemos que dejarla. Por favor hable con su hija, el ya no puede salvarse, ha matado ya a una persona pero ella aún puede hacerlo si colabora con nosotros. —Se fueron pero pusieron vigilancia discreta delante de la casa.

\- Estaban a punto de llegar a casa del ministro cuando sonó el móvil de Sherlock.

\- Dígame…

\- Si claro, vamos enseguida. Gracias.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Era la madre de Astrid, ha vuelto a casa. —Unos minutos más tarde, los dos hombres entraban de nuevo casa de la joven.

\- Buenas tardes Astrid.- La joven intentó escaparse pero fue alcanzada enseguida.

\- Alto, hay policías haciendo guardia. No podrías ir más lejos del portal de la casa. Astrid, sabemos que James ha matado, pero tú te puedes salvar como le dije antes a tu madre. Habla con él y dile que se entregue. Si no vas tú, iremos nosotros, sabemos dónde está. ¿Quieres que te juzguen por complicidad de secuestro y asesinato?

\- No.

\- Pues entonces colabora con nosotros.

\- Astrid, haz lo que te dicen. Ya me han contado toda la historia. ¿Por qué?

\- Me ha traicionado.

\- Más bien te ha salvado la vida diría yo. ¿Sabes cuantos años tiene James?

\- Si y me da igual.

\- Astrid, cuidado con como hablas. Señores, siento no haber sabido nada de la historia. Tenga por seguro que hubiera hecho todo lo posible para colaborar antes con la policía.

\- No se preocupe. Astrid, vas a llamar a tu novio y le vas a decir que necesitas verle, que le echas de menos. Invéntate lo que sea pero que necesitas verlo. Queda con él.

\- No quiero. No le puedo hacer esto.

\- Astrid, por favor. —Pasaron unos minutos y la joven siguió sin hablar. Miraba a su madre suplicando pero su madre no la miraba.

\- Bueno ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo. Astrid Johnson, le arrestamos por complicidad de secuestro, tortura y asesinato. Tiene de derecho a guardar silencio. Pónganle las esposas y llévensela a las instalaciones de Scotland Yard. Estaban a punto de llevársela cuando-

\- Vale, voy a colaborar. Haré lo que ustedes me digan.

\- Bien, veo que has recapacitado. Primero vas a venir con nosotros a la comisaría y luego ya veremos. Nos das tu móvil. Gracias. Señora Johnson, no se preocupe por su hija. Está en buenas manos.

\- Eso espero.

Una vez en Scotland Yard se fueron hasta un laboratorio lleno de artilugios dignos de una película de James Bond.

\- Qué recuerdos de la última vez que estuve aquí.

\- No sabía que habías estado ya aquí.

\- ¿De quién te crees se inspiró Ian para escribir sus novelas?

\- ¡Eres único!

\- Pues si porque soy el ultimo señor del Tiempo, diga lo que diga el Master.

\- ¿Todos donde vives lleváis nombres así de raros?

\- Si, nos gustan los títulos. Bueno, ¿todo listo para la próxima etapa de la misión?

\- Sí señor, aquí los tenemos.

\- Muchas gracias. Astrid, te vamos a poner este micrófono. No intentes engañarnos. Llámalo y dile que quieres quedar…

\- Hola Amor, te echo de menos, podríamos vernos y tomar un café en el pub de la calle Bond…

\- Perfecto, te veo ahí en media hora…

Astrid, seguida del Doctor y de Sherlock salió en coche hasta la calle Bond, una de las calles más caras de la ciudad de Londres y se instaló en una mesa en el interior a la vista de los dos hombres que la vigilaban de manera discreta. Unos minutos más tardes un hombre entraba en el pub.


	4. Chapter 4

Astrid seguía junto a James. Llevaban una media hora hablando.

\- No sabes lo complicado que es para poder verte sin levantar sospechas. Por suerte mi madre no sabe nada.

\- Pues que siga así. Bastante tuve con el padre de esta niña como para tener que aguantar también a tu madre. Me encanta lo inocente que es. Y tú también, ¿Sabes?

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Si. Eres muy obediente sabes. Haces siempre lo que te piden.

\- Eres mi novio, ¿no?

\- Si claro como no- dijo el golfista con cierta ironía. El Doctor y Sherlock lo estaban escuchando y no podían creerse que Astrid hubiera podido dejarse engañar por él. Le daban ganas al Doctor de levantarse y arrestarlo pero tenían otro plan para ello. Arrestarlo ahora no iba probar nada. Debían hacerlo cuando él estuviese en la casa de las afueras.

\- ¿Me acompañas a la casa ya que insistes tanto para ir? ¿Te pasa algo?

\- No, ¿por qué quieres que me pase algo? Estoy perfectamente bien. Solo quiero decirle unas cuantas palabras a Alice.

\- ¿No me estarás tendiendo una trampa?

\- No. No, me atrevería.

En otro lugar del pub – Se está poniendo nerviosa, si sigue así se va dar cuenta de algo. Y no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Doctor están saliendo. —dijo Sherlock que envió vía mensaje orden de ir hasta la casa y de esperar más órdenes. No tardarían en llegar la joven y el profesor de golf.

\- ¿Cuánto le debo por la cerveza y el té?

\- 10 libras.

\- Aquí tiene. Adiós. —Agarro a Astrid por el brazo y salió del pub.

\- ¿Puedes soltarme?

\- Te has fijado en los dos hombres que no paraban de mirarnos. Qué raro, ¿no?

\- ¿Qué dos hombres? No he visto nada.

\- Ya hablaremos. Sube al coche. —Fueron conduciendo por las calles de Londres hasta llegar a la casa donde tenía encerrada a Alice.

\- Alice, tengo una sorpresa para ti, mira, tu querida amiga Astrid, que cree que soy idiota y no se ha dado cuenta que me he enterado de su jueguecito. —Se acercó a Astrid – Señores policías, he olido vuestra presencia al entrar al pub.

El Doctor y Sherlock mandaron un aviso de tenerse preparado en cuanto lanzaran la orden de intervenir. Mientras tanto, James cogió el pelo a Astrid que gritaba de dolor.

\- Te quiero, no te he hecho nada.

\- ¿Y eso que es arrancando el micrófono de debajo la blusa de la chica? ¿Me tomas por idiota?

\- No.

\- Mientes. Te voy a matar a ti también. —En este instante se oyó un ruido de puerta. Sherlock había dado la orden de asaltar la vivienda.

\- ¡Suéltela!—gritaron a lo lejos.

\- Demasiado tarde. —dijo el golfista apuñalando a la joven que gritaba.- Alice, lo siento perdóname—mirando a su amiga mientras se desangraba.

\- Astrid, saldremos de esta, te lo prometo.

\- Sois patéticas las dos. No os dais cuenta las dos que os he usado porque me encanta. Astrid, ¿pensabas realmente que te quería? Niñata estúpida. —Siguió apuñalándola cuando entraron los dos policías. James la soltó y la joven se desplomo en el suelo. Estaba muerta o al menos eso parecía. De rabia había asestado a la joven unas 10 puñaladas bajo la mirada horrorizada de Alice. En unos segundos se había vuelto a convertir en un verdadero carnicero. El policía se lanzó sobre el que intentó clavarle varias veces el cuchillo ensangrentado pero llevaba un chaleco antibalas. El otro agente aprovecho para arrestadle y ponerle las esposas.

\- Llevároslo a Scotland Yard y ponerlo en una celda de alta seguridad—dijo Sherlock que acababa de entrar en el cuarto. Se fue corriendo hasta Alice y la desató. – Ya ha terminado todo. Tu padre está fuera esperándote para llevarte con la ambulancia al hospital. Te va acompañar mi amigo el Doctor.

Alice se acercó a su amiga Astrid y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Ali….

\- Agente, está viva—grito Alice. Lleváosla a ella, yo estoy bien puedo aguantar. Astrid, aguanta, todo va salir bien. —mientras se la llevaban al hospital.

En la comisaría el Doctor y Sherlock estaban interrogando a James que no pronunciaba una sola palabra.

-Mira tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo James, o Alfred o Martin. Hemos investigado y hay orden de busca y captura en varios condados de Gran-Bretaña por violación, robo y secuestro. Estás arrestado por todo eso pero sobre todo por intento de asesinato, secuestro, sexo con una menor y asesinato. ¿Sabes lo que hacen a los violadores en las cárceles? No me gustaría estar en tu lugar que sepas. ¿No lo sabes? Pues en la cárcel donde te vamos a mandar todo eso que hacen aquí, multiplícalo por diez. Eres menos que una basura. ¿Doctor, la TARDIS está lista?

\- Si cuando quiera. ¡Allons-y! Entraron con James que seguía sin hablar, ni siquiera comentó nada sobre el interior de la cabina, y emprendieron viaje a un planeta fuera del sistema solar unos 2000 años más tarde.

\- Sal y púdrete. Todo el planeta es una cárcel. Estás vigilado las 24 horas del día. Y no creas que como en la tierra vas a comer gratis. Quieres comer, trabaja y págate la comida. Y odian a los violadores, seguramente mucho más que en la tierra. Lárgate de mí vista. – El golfista se fue alejando sin saber ni donde estaba ni donde tenía que ir. La puerta de la TARDIS se volvió a cerrar y viajó de nuevo hasta Londres…

\- Astrid está en el hospital pero está a salvo.

\- Y el, ¿Dónde estás?

\- En un lugar donde no puede hacer ya más daño.

\- Quiero ver a mi hija ahora mismo.

\- Hasta mañana no se puede. Está sedada en cuidados intensivos. En un par de días saldrá del hospital.

\- ¿Y Alice?

\- También en el hospital pero ella podrá salir ya mañana. Buenas noches. —Se fueron a casa del señor McAllistair. La prensa rodeaba de nuevo la mansión.

\- Quisiera agradecer los señores Sherlock Holmes y John Smith por toda su ayuda y en su excelente trabajo junto a la policía de Scotland Yard en desenmascarar a esta persona. He tenido la seguridad por parte de ambos que nunca más podrá cometer ninguna fechoría.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra su hija?

\- En el hospital, saldrá mañana. Astrid Johnson su amiga también está a salvo. Ahora si me disculpáis, Buenas noches y gracias por su colaboración. —El ministro volvió de nuevo dentro de casa.

\- Doctor, Sherlock, os estaré siempre agradecido. ¿Qué puede hacer por usted el gobierno de Gran-Bretaña?

\- Nada, gracias. Alice está a salvo, Astrid, también. Eso nos basta a ambos.

\- Pues sí.

\- ¿Doctor, se va quedar muchos días en Londres?

\- Unos cuantos días. Voy a visitar viejos amigos.

\- Si quiere quedarse aquí, está invitado.

\- Gracias ministro pero estoy acostumbrado a dormir en la TARDIS. Pero a cenar sí que acepto quedarme.

\- Perfecto. ¿Sherlock?—El detective asentó con la cabeza y los tres fueron hasta el comedor a disfrutar de una buena cena. Mañana por fin Alice estaría en casa.


End file.
